Dear Diary
by rowena1
Summary: Just an idea that came to my head..nothing to do with my other story.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary

** **

A/N-I know I should be working on my other story, but this idea came to my mind…. None of the characters are based on me, but one is kindda based on one of my friends. Oh yeah, and this has nothing to do with my other story.

Disclaimer-Nothing you recognize belongs to me L

Dear Diary,

Today I got the _strangest_ letter. My family and I were eating dinner, and a large brown owl flew in through the window. What's more, it dropped an envelope at my feet!

I couldn't believe it when I read it. It was about me being accepted into a school where you learn magic! And it had a list of magic stuff like those magic wands I read about in a fantasy novel. 

Then my parents asked to see it. Some kind of practical joke, they say. I told Brittany about the letter on the phone after tea, but she didn't seem too interested. But then again, she was busy copying my homework. I really don't know why I still let her. I mean, we aren't the best of friends, mainly because she gets me really frustrated. Some of my other friends and I actually wrote a book, '100 ways to kill Brittany', which our teacher found. We only missed getting in trouble because of the fact we didn't use our real names. Perfect students are _never_ suspected of things like that.

I still think that letter was weird, though.

I have to go and do my math homework. It shouldn't take long, math is my second best subject. My first is reading.

Dear Diary,

At last, home from school! Don't get me wrong, I like school, but today we got this new student. All my friends seem to like Belinda, but I don't. She really seems to hate me, for no reason. 

I spent playtime reading in the library, as everyone was with Belinda. What's so special about her? And I can't believe she's gotten away with having a tattoo. I'm _positive _you aren't allowed tattoos at our school. It's green and kind of ugly. I didn't really get a good look at it. I would have asked her about it, but I was too shy. 

Oh well. I told Marie about that magic letter, she said " Get real, Haley."

Gotta go, something happening downstairs, I just heard my mum scream-

What do you think? I know it's short, but it will get longer if enough people like it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Guess what just happened? When I ran downstairs when my mother screamed, there was a man there. He was wearing strange clothes, this long black cloak, and black robes. I asked what was going on, but my father told me to come back up here while they were talking.

I wonder what they were talking about. Maybe it has something to do with that letter with the emerald green ink.

I'm going down to try and listen. Back in a second.

Dear Diary

OH MY GOD!!! You'll never guess in a million years what just happened! I was on my way downstairs to try and listen in on the conversation, and I bumped into my mother who was on her way up to tell me to come downstairs.

That man I mentioned earlier _did_ come about that letter I got. He claimed himself to be a _wizard_! What's more, he said that I'm a witch! 

Turns out that my Grandmother was one, and then she married a muddle or something (that's a weird name for someone who can't do magic). My mother (my grandmothers daughter was never told about this, as she was a squid or wib or something like that(another strange word used by magical people. This one means someone of magical parentage who is unable to do magic. They are supposed to be quite rare), but I am a witch. As my grandmother has been dead for quite some while, this wizard guy had some trouble proving this to my parents. 

Oh yeah, and that 'wizard guy' is called Remus Lupin. He says that he is friends with the headmaster of Hogwarts. That is the school I am starting at in one month, to learn magic. Next week I am going to a place, Diagonal Alley I think the man said, to buy my magic supplies. This is going to be interesting.

I guess I could say that I aren't 100% happy about this. I mean, it sounds quite exciting and all, but still.

I'm don't really mind leaving my current school, but I guess I'm kind of nervous about this new school. I've only just learnt that there is a such thing as magic. I'll probably be behind at school! And grades have always meant quite a bit to me. I aren't the most confident person in the world. Or the prettiest. My hair is way to thick. 

I havc A LOT to think about at the moment. 

Goodnight!

I'll and post some more tomorrow. And a chapter of my other story will also be published tomorrow, with any luck.


End file.
